Michiru Kita
Michiru Kita (紀多 みちる Kita Michiru?) is a character in the manga and anime series Zombie-Loan, and the main protagonist of the story. Personality Michiru Kita is a weak-spirited girl who has a hard time saying what's on her mind. Since the death of her parents, she has felt numb-living, and has no will to achieve anything or even care if she dies or not, an attitude which disgusts Shito. As the manga continues, Michiru develops the will to live and become stronger to protect her friends. Powers She possesses Shinigami Eyes, which allows her to see a ring on a person's neck, indicating their impending death. She has hated her gift ever since she saw dark rings around her parents' necks, who died in an accident after the rings turned jet black. She now wears glasses that can subdue her gift, allowing her to live her life normally. It is also revealed that she has the ability to control space dimensions, an ability that Carmella has as well. Michiru is not a zombie even though she had died, instead her fate was changed by Shito and Chika making a deal with the Ferryman(Bekko). In the anime/manga it is shown she gets cut in half . Finally, Michiru is a programmer. She has the ability to go through computers/programs and hack their passwords, opening all files and destroying them. Appearance She has pink hair and a combination of dark and light green eyes. She wears glasses and usually wears her school uniform. History Michiru's parents died when she was 6 years old. Later on Michiru went to live with her Uncle and Aunt where she had stayed until she was 15. However what she didn't know her Uncle and Aunt had always seen Michiru as a burden living in their house and wanted to leave soon as possibe. The one reason they let her stay was thinking Michiru will give her inheritance to them. Michiru first meets Chika and Shito, in the hallways of her school, accidentally tripping over Chika's hand. When she finds out their secret, they initially think of killing her, but when they find out that she has Shinigami Eyes, they instead inform her that she will be using her powers to help them hunt and fight zombies, despite her protests. After various failures, and meeting other members of the Z-Loan office, Michiru comes to accept her new job. In volume 8 of the manga, Michiru roams around Chika soul in search for a way to help cure him of his insanity. Later she destroys Carmella by crushing her 'core' during an incident when she and the others meet her and Chitose for the first time. In volume 10, she accidentaly gains access into the WFO and meets some members of the Akashic Record Refrom Committe, including Hakka and Shiba Reiichiro. There, she is revealed to be a Singularity not a human. Relationship Chika Akatsuki * Chika treats Michiru very poorly in the beginning of the series, however it seems that he is starting to have romantic feelings for her later on. It's more visible in the manga than it is in the anime. Shito Tachibana *Their relationship is a bit complicated but he trusts Michiru alot and potentially likes her. This is shown in the manga when he was really curious to know who she was dating. 'Sotetsu Asou' * In chapter 32, Michiru starts going out with Soutetsu, but the relationship ends after the first date. Zarame *She is often attached to Zarame, the Grim Reaper, with whom she communicates as she understands what he says all the time. Trivia *She is very fond of cute things *Her voice actress is Houko Kuwashima Gallery 22.jpg 17.jpg 24656252xl7.jpg blog_oo_5037967_7813442_tr_91368.jpg dyn008_original_576_793_pjpeg_2641204_91bf65579e5ddf0712e7a7c31ae27f13.jpg zombie-01a.jpg zombie-loan_009.jpg zombieloan01_09.jpg zombieloan02_12.jpg zombie-loan-4.jpg zombieloan4a.jpg zombie-loan-6.jpg Zombie-Loan29.jpg zombie-loan-zombiefin1-big.jpg zombie-loan-zombieloan04_p1-big.jpg Tumblr mheoykJyiq1qibf8wo1 500.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists